Fiona
|japanese_name= フィオナ (Fyona) |image1= |caption1= Fiona in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Fiona |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown |nationality= Unknown |date_of_birth= February 11 |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 152 cm |weight= |measurements= B88/W55/H84https://www.famitsu.com/news/201809/25164805.html |eye_color= Wisteria |hair_color= Wisteria |occupations= Princess |hobbies= Ballroom Dancing |food_and_drink= Fondant Chocolate, Herb Tea |color= Wisteria |japanese= Kaede Hondohttps://www.dualshockers.com/dead-alive-xtreme-venus-vaction-new-waifu-fiona-announced/amp/ }} Fiona is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the September 27, 2018 update. Character Appearance Fiona has purple eyes and long purple hair. She also wears a purple dress-like swimsuit that's reminiscent of a fairy tale princess. She also has a purple mantle and wore princess heels and silk stockings, alongside a silk garter with a fancy chain. Personality Fiona is very deeply lovestruck with the Owner, to the extent that she went to the island solely to be closer to the owner. In one of her gravures, she alluded to having a castle, and implied that she spent enough time within its walls that she was surprised at how vast the world outside its walls was. Etymology Fiona is a name of Gaelic/Scottish origin which means "fair." Relationships Honoka Marie Rose Marie Rose alongside Helena helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Oddly enough, despite Fiona technically being older than Marie Rose, she refers to her as Marie-san. Nyotengu Hitomi Hitomi alongside Kokoro helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Ayane Kokoro Kokoro alongside Hitomi helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Momiji Helena Helena alongside Marie Rose helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Kasumi Misaki Luna Tamaki Leifang Owner As indicated above, she is deeply in love with the owner, with his being the main reason why she went over to the island. Her immense respect for the owner can be seen with her referring to him by the honorific "-sama" in front of his name. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Fiona is likely named after a heroine with the same name from Dreamworks’ Shrek series, as both are princesses. *Fiona Characters appearance, hair color and personality similar to Feena Fam Earthlight from Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na, as both are princesses and ignorance about ordinary life. *Fiona is the fifth female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series. *According to the girl order in the game code, Fiona is identified as "FON". *Although various Dead or Alive characters either were referred to as princesses in a figurative manner (such as Kasumi, Helena, Leifang, and Nyotengu) or otherwise had movesets that alluded to the term (such as Kokoro and Marie Rose), Fiona is the first Dead or Alive character to canonically hold the title and occupation of princess. *According to her self-introduction episode, she dislikes carrots, and she also owned a dog by the name of "John." She also admits that, despite ballroom dancing being her hobby, she is not good at it. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters